Kent Mansley
Kent Mansley is a federal government agent and the hidden main antagonist of The Iron Giant and a (formerly) new antagonist of Megas XLR. He is voiced by Christopher McDonald. Upon learning of a gigantic iron robot coming from outer space and into Rockwell, he was sent by General Rogard to investigate. However, he secretly plans to boost his career once he gains evidence of the Giant's existence. History Original version After introducing himself to Hogarth and his mother, saying "I am Kent Mansley, I work for the government," he continually tracks down Hogarth (the kid who has developed a friendly relationship with the Iron Giant) and harasses him for information. He is tough, pompous, slightly idiotic, scheming, cynical, and paranoid. During the climax, as the town are now aware of the Giant's existence and gentle nature, Kent tried to have General Rogard to track down the Giant and kill him. This led the Giant to attack the city of Rockwell, due to his defense mechanism being triggered by the Army's gunfire as he thought the gunfire killed Hogarth, when he actually survived. Kent even took the opportunity to lie to General Rogard that the Giant killed Hogarth, when the Giant was actually protecting Hogarth from the gunfire, in order to authorize a missile launch to the robot's current position from a nearby submarine. Fortunately, Hogarth regains consciousness and arrives to calm the Giant to its normal state, and the General, realizing that Hogarth is still alive and that the Giant never intended to kill him or anyone, orders his men to stand down, not wanting to make the same mistake again. Rogard then tries to call the submarine to abort the missile launch, but Kent, still believing that the Giant is a threat, refuses to back down and instead snatches Rogard's radio, ordering the submarine to fire the missile at once. Upon hearing this, General Rogard berates and angrily informs Kent that will result not only the Giant's death, but also the destruction of Rockwell, since the Giant is still residing in the town. Though realizing this, Kent refuses to take any regard in this, and instead renounces his patriotism before trying to escape from Rockwell. Fortunately, he was stopped by the Giant, who then allows Rogard's soldiers to arrest him. It was then the Giant decides to sacrifice himself to the missile in order to save the town. It is unknown what happens to him afterwards, though he was most likely imprisoned. Remake version Kent Mansley's role is remains similar to the original version. After being denied a position of power due to his greed, he tracks down an alien with no succeed, until one day, in his quest for power, ﻿he unwittingly came across a time-traveling XANA, though was unaware of who or exactly what he was. All he knew was that he gained greater power. He captured the Ultra-Cadets, who came to Earth and imprisoned them in Area 51. Upon learning of a gigantic iron robot coming from outer space and into Rockwell, he was sent by General Rogard to investigate. However, he secretly plans to boost his career once he gains evidence of the Giant's existence. After introducing himself to Hogarth and his mother, saying "I am Kent Mansley, I work for the government," he continually tracks down Hogarth (the kid who has developed a friendly relationship with the Iron Giant) and harasses him for information. He is tough, pompous, slightly idiotic, scheming, cynical, and paranoid. During the climax, as the town are now aware of the Giant's existence and gentle nature, Kent tried to have General Rogard to track down the Giant and kill him. This led the Giant to attack the city of Rockwell, due to his defense mechanism being triggered by the Army's gunfire as he thought the gunfire killed Hogarth, when he actually survived. Kent even took the opportunity to lie to General Rogard that the Giant killed Hogarth, when the Giant was actually protecting Hogarth from the gunfire, in order to authorize a missile launch to the robot's current position from a nearby submarine. The Lyoko Warriors and Megas came face to face with the army. Before they could fight, however, XANA revealed himself to Kent. Fortunately, Hogarth regains consciousness and arrives to calm the Giant to its normal state, and the General, realizing that Hogarth is still alive and that the Giant never intended to kill him or anyone, orders his men to stand down, not wanting to make the same mistake again. Rogard then tries to call the submarine to abort the missile launch, but Kent, still believing that the Giant is a threat, refuses to back down and instead snatches Rogard's radio, only to be tricked by Odd into ordering the submarine to abort the missile instead of fire it at once. However, XANA possesses the missile and launches it. Upon hearing this, General Rogard berates and angrily informs Kent that the Lyoko Warriors' villain will result not only the Giant's death, but also the destruction of Rockwell, since the Giant is still residing in the town. Though realizing this, Kent refuses to take any regard in this, and instead renounces his patriotism before trying to escape from Rockwell. Fortunately, he was stopped by the Giant, who then allows Rogard's soldiers to arrest him. It was then the Giant decides to sacrifice himself to XANA-possessed-missile in order to save the town. Ulrich states that Kent was imprisoned. Game Quotes Trivia *Kent Mansley is similar to Colonel Muska. Both were denied a position of power, until they came across the protagonist's main villain (XANA and Dr. Eggman), who gave them power. Both appear to be the main villains, until at the end of each it is revealed that an true enemy is behind them, and reawaken shortly after the defeat of Mansley and the death of Muska (although Muska hints that Dr. Robotnik returned shortly after revealed he is the descendant of one branch of the Laputan royal family and is totally aware of his prescience, Where Mansley seems to be rather unaware of XANA despite helping/serving him).﻿ Category:Antagonists Category:The Iron Giant characters Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Main Antagonists